Bosses
Boss List Pro Tip: For all "wounded strats" you should always place your non-wounded healer in the left most slot. It is widely believed that the left slot is bugged and characters will die to DoT's when they should not have. For Dark Rift Boss Check: Dark Rift Abysmal Sea Lord: 'Progression ~ ''Drop: Holy Ocean Hammer 'Argentine Knight Kyreem: '''Quest ~ ''Drop: [[Arbiter Mudella|'''Arbiter Mudella]]: Inquisition~ Drop Argentine Knight Shield, Execution Sword, Holy Church Plate Mail, Church Long Sword, Golden Runed Ring, Church Armor, Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets, Ancient Hilt [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian_Banner Barbarian Banner]: '''Quest ~ Drop: ''Banner Axe 'Baron Rotten: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Farhill_Manor Farhill Manor]'' ~ Drop: Magic Boots, Saint's Ring, Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer, Sage Robe, Erosion Touch, Magic Fender Robe, Golden Purify Amulet'' Black Warlock: 'Progression ~ ''Drop: '''Dark Moon God V1 to V4: ''Drop: Dark Elf Wand'' Chief Mate David: '''Quest ~ Drop: Map of the Sea 'Cinthia: '''Quest: Part 1&2 for the [[Map of the Sea|''Map of the Sea]] [[Corrupted Ancient Elf Sage|'''Corrupted Ancient Elf Sage]]: Drop: Ancient Elf Scepter [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted_Murloc_General Corrupted Murloc General]: Dark Bishop: Progression ~ Drop: Dark Mage: Eternal Maze ~ Unlock:: Magic Crystal Pendant [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Sovereign Demon Sovereign]:' '''Progression ~ ''Drop: Hexagram Badge Elf Assassin: Eternal Maze ~ Unlock:: Runes Sword Evil Spirit Dark Servant: Eternal Maze ~ Unlock: Enchanted Plate Mail [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Freezing_Dragon Freezing Dragon]: Bootcamp ~ Drop: Winter Scale Armor, Frost Burial, Chiling Ring, Omni Scale Armor, Mighty Fragment, Frost Arcane Page [[Frenzy King|'Frenzy King']]: Progression [[Furious Black Dragon|'Furious Black Dragon']]: '~ ''Drop: Blackblood [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Gemini_Golems '''Gemini Golems]: Progression ~ Drop: Twin Pendant Ghost Jellyfish: Progression [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dragon Gold Dragon]: 'Progression ~ ''Drop: Key to Dragon Side Quest rewarding Molten Gold Cannon '' 'Han, Rouge Knight:: Quest : ~ Drop: Exiled Swordman's Badge [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Ghost Haunted Ghost] [[Helfrine|'Helfrine']]: Drop: Wind Elf Ring Ice Tundra Lord: Progression ~ Drop: Silver Wolf Coat Khamitala: Drop: Harmony book + [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:Khamitala%27s_Ice_Armor.PNG Khamitala's Ice Armor] [[Knight Tulus|'Knight Tulus']]: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Farhill_Manor Farhill Manor]'' ~ Drop: Bonecrusher Mace, Lobster Gauntlets, Sworn Square Hammer, Mithril Ring [[Kyrondra|'Kyrondra']]: [[Louva|'Louva']]: 'Lunar Jellyfish: Progression [[Mage Swordman's Ghost|'''Mage Swordman's Ghost]]: Quest ~ ''Drop: [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:Protector_Sword.PNG ''Protector Sword]'' , [[Wizard Knight Ring|''Wizard Knight Ring]], Class transfer to Demon Blade [[Merciless Shever|'Merciless Shever']]: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Shever%27s_Tomb?venotify=created Shever's Tomb]'' ~ Boiled Leather Armor, Shadow Sound, Exotic Leather Armor, Trickster Cloak, Cruelty Ring, ''Swiftness Boots, Revel Long Sword, Oppresssor Fury Axe, Ruthless Spike Morris: Quest ~ Drop: [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Neroth_the_Dragon Neroth the Dragon]: ~ Quest ~ ''Drop: Neroth's Cannon [[Old God U'r|'Old God U'r']]': Progression ~ Drop: ''U'r's Magical Ring'' '''Old Murloc General: '''Progression [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Outlander_Chief '''Outlander Chief]: Progression ~ Drop: Alchemist Gilbert: Drop: Gilbert's Square Hammer+ ''(Mighty Badge Currency Exchange) 'Pirate Captain Bridget: Progression ~ Drop: Captain Ring '''Pirate Leader: ' '''Progression Pontifex Kyrondra: Progression ~ Drop: ??? [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Quikk%2C%20Viper '''Quikk, Viper']: Quest ~ Drop: Viper's Kiss '' [[Quirky bird|'Quirky bird']]: 'Raging Desert Lord: Progression ~ Drop: Raging Desert Shield [[Rholana's Shadow|'''Rholana's Shadow]]: Dungeon ~ [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Guardian Rock Guardian]: Progression ~ Drop: Tyrant's Armor [[Tusker|'Tusker']]:' [[Lava Giant|'Lava Giant]]: Progression ~ Drop: Lava Armor [[Temple Guard|'Shadow of Guards']]: ''Drop:' 'Holy Hall or Holy Cross [[Sismark|'Sismark']]: 'Succubus Mage: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Eternal%20Maze Eternal Maze]'' ~ Unlock: Sapphire Ring'' '''Slinger Murloc: Progression ~ Drop: [[Theodore|'Theodore']]: Side-Quests: [[Torn Note|'Torn Note']] [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Timorcy_Keith Timorcy Keith]: Quest ~ Drop: Raven Cloak Tower Demon: '[http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Elements_Tower ''Elements Tower]'' ~ Rewards: Fire Element Wand, Element Ring, Curse Ring, Protection Ring, Demon Spike Wand'' [[Wayne, Orc|'''Wayne, Orc]]: Inquisition ~ Drop: Legion Guardian Axe Conquesting Pole Axe, Golden Bracer, Golden Barbarian Mail, Church Long Sword, Beast Skull [[Warlock's Shadow|'Warlock's Shadow']]: Hollow Valley ~ Drop: Immolator Mask, Evil Spirit Pendant, Sage's Scepter, Serenity Ring, Far Journey Boots, Annihilation Cane, Vision Powder, Destroyer Rune, Witherwood Staff Blueprint [[Warlord Eton|'Warlord Eton']]: [[Weihm|'Weihm']]:''' [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor?venotify=created '''Witch Doctor]: Progression ~ Drop: Wizard Vilta: ''Drop: Ghost Revolver Blueprint''